Serás idiota, tú eres solo de Isuke
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Todos sabemos que Inukai Isuke no sabe como decir las cosas, por eso las dice con sarcasmo y dice todo lo contrario siempre. Ella adora el dinero e ir de compras, al igual que adora estar con su mamá y con su papá, a ellos dos los ama aún más, pero desde que entro a la Clase Negra se dio cuenta de que tiene otra adoración pero jamas la admitirá. ¡Felicidades kali9105![One-Shot]


_Disclaimer_ : Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

-Diálogos-

 _''Pensamientos''_

 **[Inner o Voz interna]**

 _Flash Back_

Aclaración:

 _1- Bueno, este One-Shot está especialmente dedicado a mi compañera escritora que hace una semana y cachito cumplió años y no pude terminar esto a tiempo…Tengo un horrible bloqueo en estos momentos por ende los otros dos Fics míos aun no los actualizo, gomen , gomen u.u_

 _2- "~" Este_ _ **signo**_ _se utilizara para Isuke, significara que sus oraciones tienen un corazón al final de ellas, no me siento a gusto sin hacer esto. Es que Isuke-sama es_ _ **Isuke-sama**_ _~ uwu_

 _¡Sin más aclaraciones que empiece la lectura~! O si no Isuke te matará~_

* * *

Serás Idiota, tú eres solo de Isuke.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

 **Pareja:**

 _Haruki x Isuke_

.

.

.

.

Capítulo Único: [¡Solo _eres de_ **Isuke! ¡Isuke** _es tú_ **_dueña!_** ]

Era un día caluroso, dando a entender que el Verano se aproximaba y con ello mucho calor, Isuke odia los días calurosos.

Hay pocas cosas que a Isuke le agrada, como ir de compras, Isuke ama ir de compras. También amaba el dinero, el dinero lo era todo para Isuke

¿Te imaginas cuántas cosas puedes comprar con el dinero~?

El dinero puede comprar la felicidad~

Isuke también ama a sus padres, mamá fue el que la rescató hace 11 años de casi ser asesinada por su propia familia, odiaba recordar eso. Mamá fue quien la acogió en su hogar, desde que hizo aquello nunca pasó por problemas económicos, siempre tenían lo necesario para subsistir en aquellos años.

Tiempo después mamá se enamoro de papá, papá fue un gran soporte emocional para nosotros, es amable y cariñoso inclusive me consiente demasiado, amo a mamá y a papá.

Pero desde que llegue a esta horrible y aburrida clase algo cambio, Isuke odia que algo cambie en ella y todo eso se debía a una chica estúpida de cabello rojizo con quien comparte habitación, Haruki tenía una terrible obsesión con los famosos dulces llamados "Pockys".

¿Qué tenían en especial esos tontos palos cubiertos de chocolates~?

Isuke es mucho mejor que ellos~

Escuche como la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella se abrió para después para ser cerrada, deje que pintarme mis lindas uñas para ver como aquella pelirroja llegaba con su típica sonrisa de idiota.

-¡Ya llegué Isuke-sama-Ya lo sé, no estoy ciega- espero y no me hayas extrañado!

-Isuke nunca te extrañaría, idiota~ -Fingí poner atención a mis uñas- Isuke solo se preocupa por ella misma~

De reojo observe como Haruki estaba agarrando un cambio de ropa, no me interesaba nada sobre ella, absolutamente nada.

-Oye Isuke-sama-Me digne a mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres idiota~?-Le pregunté desinteresada mientras la veía con fastidio.

-Si me necesitas estaré en las termas-Observe como la Sagae llevaba consigo una mochila en donde seguro guardo todo lo suyo-Vengo más noche Isuke-sama~

Tal y como la chica de buen cuerpo atlético se fue del dormitorio desapareciendo de mi vista.

 _"_ _No era que la necesitará, Isuke sabe cuidarse sola y por eso mamá está orgulloso de ella._

 _Isuke no necesita que la protejas."_

-No necesita a Haruki- Susurre al vacio, indignada de que me hayan abandonado me dirigí hacia mi cama en donde se encontraba mi revista favorita, la tome abriéndola mientras me sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

Aquella revista tenía muchas cosas a favor de Isuke, la ropa que mostraban eran de su agrado al igual que algunas botas o inclusive esmalte para uñas.

Cosas que con solo dinero se obtienen.

Le dio vuelta a la pagina para ver la siguiente, así seguí sucesivamente hasta que me enfade de ver lo mismo cada noche.

Me dirigí a darme una ducha, una vez adentro los pensamientos me absorbieron

 _"_ _Aunque no lo admita en voz alta, Haruki es buena compañera de habitación._

 _Ella ha sido la única que ha soportado todos mis insultos, incluso solo se disculpa conmigo por lo que sea, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, no era como que consideraba atractiva ni nada por el estilo._

 _Tampoco que la primera semana juntas noté que tenía una gran figura atlética, la cual claro que no me llamo la atención, para nada._

 _Isuke no admitirá que se enamoro de aquella pelirroja generosa, jamás lo admitirá._

 _No admitiría nunca que cuando la ve llegar sus latidos se aceleran o cuando la ve sonreír pícaramente a Isuke le dan ganas de besarla._

 ** _Isuke Inukai_** _claro que_ _ **NO**_ _está enamorada de_ _ **Haruki Sagae**_ _._

 _Ella no tenía la culpa, es culpa de la idiota."_

Una vez por fin mis pensamientos traicionaron me abandonaron terminé con mi ducha, cerré la llave para después tomar mi toalla y secarme el cuerpo al igual que con otra seque mi sedoso cabello.

Tardé unos minutos en ponerme mi camisón negro para dormir y además porque después me dedique a secarme el cabello.

Ya seco mi ondulado cabello lo recogí con una cola alta, dejando mi fleco y los mechones libres.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa del centro de ambas camas y pude notar en el reloj que ya era tarde.

Y Haruki aún no había regresado.

Para matar tiempo le mandé un mensaje a mamá diciéndole que Isuke se encontraba bien y que ambos se cuidarán mucho.

Luego de ser enviado deje mi celular en la mesa del centro, suspirando me dirigí hacia la entrada dispuesta a buscar esa pelirroja.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el picaporte la puerta se abrió mostrando a tres personas, dos de ellas cargando el cuerpo de Haruki…Espera ¿Haruki?

-Inukai-san muévete-¿Quién se creía ella para hablarme así? Es Isuke-sama idiota-Solo apártate.

Irritada me dirigí hacia la pequeña mesa, dejando de mala gana entrar a Namatame junto con Azuma.

-¿Dónde la ponemos Tokaku?-Preguntó segundos después de que yo me quitará.

-En alguna de las dos camas-Fue lo que la famosa Azuma sugirió.

-La derecha es la de Haruki –Comenté antes de que entre ambas colocaran el cuerpo inconsciente de mi compañera en la mía.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

A Isuke no le agrada para nada.

-Te explicaremos lo que pasó con Sagae-san-Me habló la chica pelirroja-Pero primero iré a avisarles a Kirigaya y a Ichinose que Sagae-san ya está con Inukai-san.

-De acuerdo, dile a Ichinose que te de las cosas de Haruki-Isuke odia que la dejen en la intriga.

Namatame solo asistió con la cabeza y se marcho dejándome sola con la asesina virgen.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio~?-Pregunté fastidiada- ¿Qué le pasó a la idiota~?

-Prefiero esperar a Namatame para contarte todo,-ella suspiró mientras le tocaba la frente a MI compañera- Ella sabe más que yo Inukai.

-Es Isuke-sama para ti-Conteste enojada de que su mano aún estuviera en la frente de Haruki.

-Yo no te diré así-Por fin quito su mano de ahí y me miro seriamente-No soy como Haruki y nunca lo seré, confórmate con Inukai.

-Pero mi quien habla la famosa heredera de la familia "Azuma"-Me cruce de brazos mirándola con superioridad- Quien resulto ser una asesina virgen~

Decir aquello no fue lo mejor que debí haber dicho, ya que la peliazul tomo uno de sus navajas y la puso cerca del cuello de Haruki.

Me maldije por debajo y ella comentó:

-Dejaré de serlo una vez asesine a tu preciada "Idiota"-Me miraba desafiante y con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

-Haruki no es mi "preciada idiota"~-A paso lento me le acerque-Pero Isuke no permitirá que se derrame sangre innecesaria~

Rápidamente me posicione detrás de ella y ambos brazos le presione el cuello, noté como su muñeca hizo un movimiento rápido haciendo que el cuchillo quedará al revés por unos segundos me distraje y a cambio de eso recibí un codazo para después que me agarrarán de un brazo lanzándome hacia adelante cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Traté de recuperar mi aliento pero en pocos segundos sentí como Tokaku estaba encima de mí con su cuchillo delante de mí, sentí como mis brazos eran aplastados por las botas de ella y con su mano libre presiono mi cuello, quedé atrapada.

-Isuke sabe que no la matarás~-Aseguré con superioridad-Una asesina virgen siempre será virgen~

Ese comentario la molestó y me presiono aún más mi cuello, dejándome sin poco oxígeno.

 _"_ _M-Mierda, Isuke no morirá por culpa de una virgen…"_ Sentí como mi conciencia poco a poco se iba…

 _"_ _T-Todo es culpa de la idiota…."_ Mi vista ya se tornaba borrosa…

 _"_ _Que irónico, seré asfixiada por una virgen y eso por culpa de Haruki…todo es culpa de Haruki, es su culpa por ser tan amable y atenta con Isuke, por disculparse todo el tiempo conmigo y sonreír siempre con alegría…Isuke no podrá estar más con Mamá y Papá…Isuke sabía cuidarse sola…No…Isuke no sabe cuidarse sola, Isuke necesita que Haruki la cuide…Ya no podré estar con esa idiota, la idiota que por su forma de ser me atrapó…Haruki tienes que ser rica por tú familia…"_

 _ **Ya no sentía nada, ya no sentía dolor…**_

 ** _¿Isuke ya estaba muerta?_**

 ** _¿Por qué Isuke no ve nada?_**

 ** _¿Así era morir?_**

* * *

-¡Inukai-san! ¡Inukai-san!-Una voz se escuchaba a la lejanía-¡Despierta Inukai-san!

 _¿Inukai-san…? ¿Eres Namatame a caso…?_

 _¿Ella también murió?_

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-La misma voz se escuchaba furiosa-¡Se que es mala con todas pero no lo debiste haber hecho!

-¡Tranquilízate C-Chitaru-san!-Se escucho la voz de una niña… _¿Kirigaya…?_ -¡Primero t-tranquilízate!

 **Isuke las matará~**

Abrí los ojos con enfado, observando que delante de mí estaba solo Haru quien observaba hacia otra parte.

-Isuke quiere paz~-Murmuré logrando que Ichinose me mirará con asombro- Y si no le dan paz, Isuke las matará~

-¡I-Inukai-san! ¡Despertaste!-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Tengo cara de idiota o qué?- ¿Cómo te sientes Inukai-san?

-Es Isuke-sama para ti,-contesté irritada de recordárselos siempre-Isuke se siente con ganas de matar~

-¿M-Matar?-me miró asustada- ¿A-A quien?

Lo dudé un momento y respondí:

-A una enana, a un príncipe y a una heredera de pacotilla~-con esfuerzo me pude sentar- Y mira aquí están, Isuke las matará rápidamente~

Las tres mencionadas me observaron sorprendidas, pude notar como la enana estaba aferrada al príncipe impidiendo que está atentará en contra de la hereda, al parecer ella se encontraba en un conflicto con la pelirroja y estaba en guardia. La más pequeña no tenía fuerza para detener a la más alta pero **_abrazarla_** por detrás parece que le funciono, ahora ya sé tú **_pequeña debilidad_** príncipe~

-¿Isuke tiene algo en la cara~?-me estaba hartando de la misma cara estúpida de todas.

-N-No Inukai-san-Namatame me irritas-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Isuke no necesita de tú preocupación-respondí levantándome del suelo-Isuke no necesita de la preocupación de nadie

-Eso significa que Inukai-san se encuentra bien…-me cruce de brazos mirando a la enana quien soltó por fin a la pelirroja-Venimos a explicarte por que Sagae-san se encuentra en ese estado.

-No me intere….-recordé como la habían traído al cuarto y volteé hacia donde estaba la pelirroja-…Bien, ¿Qué paso con ella? No es que me interesará ni nada~

Fui hacia el cómodo sofá de la pequeña sala de la habitación, me senté en el esperando respuestas:

-Sagae-san esta así porque se quedó inconsciente en las termas, por fortuna cuando Kirigaya y yo llegamos no llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado-escuché la explicación de la pelirroja-Y en cuanto la sacamos del agua notamos que estaba herida…

Isuke las matará por verla sin prenda alguna

-¿Herida?-eso capto mi atención-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al parecer Sagae-san peleo con alguien hace unos días con algo filoso…-inconscientemente mire a la protectora de Haru.

-Yo no fui Inukai-me respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que por suerte Tokaku-san y Haru-chan iban llegando, ambas nos ayudaron a vestirla,-haber pequeña enana, ¿Cuántas personas han visto a la idiota desnuda?-mientras que Haru-chan y yo nos encargábamos de las cosas de Sagae, Chitaru-san y Tokaku-san la trajeron hacia acá…

Eso fue lo que pasó esta noche, Isuke quiere saber qué pasó hace unos días con Haruki.

-Eso pasó Inukai-san-finalizo Haru viéndome con una sonrisa-Esperamos que cuides de ella.

-Isuke solo cuida de ella~-mientras decía aquello ellas se marcharon ignorándome por completo.

Ahora solo quedábamos el cuerpo inconsciente de Haruki y yo.

Me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba, me senté en su cama observándola detenidamente.

Todo el tiempo se la pasaba alrededor de Isuke e Isuke nunca notó algún malestar en ella.

-Tendré que ver si es verdad lo que dijeron~-tome el primer botón desabrochándolo dejándome ver más piel de ella-Tu piel es tentadora~…

Seguí en mi tarea desabrochando el último botón y me permitió ver una fea cicatriz la cual aún era latente en su piel.

-Esto es un problema para Isuke~-con mi mano la acaricie, escuchando un quejido a lo lejos-Isuke necesita que tú tentadora piel esté en perfecto estado para ella~

Dicho eso me dirigí hacia el baño buscando algo para curarla, luego de unos minutos encontré lo que parecía ser una crema cicatrizante.

Volví con ella, me senté de nuevo mientras abría la crema dejando de lado la tapadera de esta, con dos de mis dedos los pasé por la crema haciendo que un poco de ella quedará en ello, una vez lista con cuidado acaricié lentamente sobre la herida cuidando de no lastimarla…

Una vez que termine mi labor no resistí más la tentación de tocar más piel de la pelirroja, con cuidado posé mi mano cerca de su busto moviéndola hacia abajo con lentitud disfrutando la placentera sensación de tener su piel al descubierto y solo para mi, si a Isuke le preguntarán que es lo que más te gusta de Haruki contestaría:

 **Su tentadora piel~**

 _"_ _Haruki es solo de Isuke…"_ mientras abandonaba su abdomen y dirigía su mano en su pierna.

-I-Isuke-sama…-miré como la pelirroja aún se encontraba dormida pero ahora se encontraba sonrojada, eso le encantó a Isuke-…me hace cosquillas…

 _"_ _¡No solo cosquillas sentirás~!"_ Pensé satisfactoriamente retirando por fin mi mano de su cuerpo, tome la tapadera de la crema junto con ella y me dirigí otra vez hacia el baño dejándola ahí, cerré la puerta y por fin libere mi cabello cayendo como cascada, fui con Haruki y con su sabana la tape sin abrocharle de nuevo la camisa.

 _"_ _Serás una Idiota pero tú solo serás de Isuke~"_ Apague todas la luces y por fin me acosté en mi cómoda cama, la cual sería aún más cómoda con Haruki en ella…

¿Te imaginas todo lo que Isuke podrá hacer con Haruki en ella~?

Isuke solo puede estar con ella, ella es **solo** de Isuke.

* * *

 _Bueno así termina este One-Shot, lo dejó como un final abierto libre para imaginación ya que no suelo escribir ese tipo de cosas por lo que mejor lo dejo ahí, no me maten, espero y los respectivos personajes me hayan quedado bien._

 _Como ven Isuke-sama piensa esto: "Serás una Idiota pero tú solo serás de Isuke~" y si notan el titulo es parecido, no es ningún error de ortografía ni nada por el estilo, cambie la oración pero vendría siendo lo mismo uwu_

 _Sinceramente Isuke-sama es de mis favoritas al igual que Haruki pero la actitud de Isuke-sama es muy tsundere para mi gusto, en Naruto el único personaje tsundere que he escrito de él vendría siendo Kiba y como que apenas escribí de él-no me acuerdo-. Son completamente diferentes ambos personajes, pero son muy importantes para mi uwu_

 _¡Ya estas anciana y las cartas lo saben~! En serio muchas felicidades y perdona haberme tardado una eternidad en terminar este One-Shot-la inspiración no me llegaba-, a mí nunca me han dedicado un fic…-se mata- espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado mucho como a mí, es la primera vez que escribo exclusivamente de ambas, son demasiado sexys para my body uwu_

 _P.D: Los otros fics míos de AnR mañana serán actualizados y estoy en proceso de tres más; uno exclusivamente de Suzu con Kouko, otro de Chitaru y Hitsugi-como siempre- y por último uno para esta pareja._

 ** _Sus nombres son:_**

 _-Nuestros recuerdos más preciados_ _ **[Suzu x Kouko]**_

 _-¿Tú me…gustas?_ _ **[Chitaru x Hitsugi]**_

 _-Los colores del amor: Rojo y… ¿Rosa?_ _ **[Haruki x Isuke]**_

 _¡Gracias por estar en esta Fandoom~!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer_


End file.
